


Somniare

by Xairathan



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Manga Timeline, One-sided Mari/Yui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xairathan/pseuds/Xairathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari knows humans can dream. She wonders if EVAs can, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somniare

Yui is most beautiful when she's asleep, or that's what Mari thinks. When she does catch Yui sleeping, most of the time she's sprawled across a desk, her hair splayed out in disarray and her head tucked into her arms. Then there's the rare times that Mari, Kyoko, and Yui will all sleep over at Kyoko's apartment and study together. When that happens, Mari has to force herself to look away, to bury her face into her pillow and try to calm her racing heart. It's hard to do, knowing that the woman she loves is sleeping right next to her. Once, she wanted to see what Yui's heartbeat sounded like, but she chickened out at the last moment. What if Yui had woken up? How would she explain her proximity, a closeness that was just a facade for something else? She couldn't. So she slowly backed away, her eyes never leaving that angelic face.

 

Back then, Yui had always looked peaceful when she slept. Mari wonders if she still does, still has that eternally patient smile on her lips, still does that thing with her breathing that makes it sound like she's humming in her sleep. Yes, Yui smells of LCL rather than honey and sunshine, and her eyes no longer move behind forever-open eyelids, but Mari knows that Yui is inside the purple Evangelion, sleeping, waiting. She wonders if Yui dreams, and if she does, Mari hopes she's in them. At the very least, she hopes Yui's happy. That's all she ever truly wanted. And she knows that Unit-01 has its jaws bolted shut, but god, what she wouldn't give to see Yui smile again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Latin word for 'to daydream'. 
> 
> Thanks to nyx for title help and Egg for beta-ing.
> 
> Egg's summary idea: "This fic is shorter than Yui's relationship with Gendo".


End file.
